warriors destiny: silverflames story
by The long forgotten phoenix
Summary: silverflam lives in a time where the dark forest rises again
1. chapter one

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN WARRIORS, but this story is mine. **

Allegiances

**Thunderclan**

**Leader:** Squirrelstar- white she-cat with ginger patches

**Deputy:** Bumblestripe- very palegray tom with black stripes

**Medicane cat: **Jayfeather- gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without new kits)**

Brakenfur- golden-brown tabby tom

Thornclaw- golden-brown tabby tom ( apprentice: Molepaw)

Leafpool- light brown she-cat with amber eyes, former medicane cat

Spiderleg- long limbed black tom with brown under belly and amber eyes

Birchfall- light brown tabby tom (apprentice: Cherrypaw)

Whitewing- white she-cat wit green eyes

Berrynose- cream colored tom

Hazeltail- small gray-and-white she-cat

Mousewhisker- gray and white tom

Lionblaze- golden tabby tom with amber eyes (apprentice Lillypaw)

Foxleap- Reddish tabby tom

Icecloud- white she-cat

Toadstep- black and white tom

Rosepetal- dark cream she-cat

Blosemfall- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

Ivypool- silver and white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes (apprentice seedpaw)

**Apperntice: (cat's training to be a warrior)**

Molepaw-brown and cream tom

Cherrykpaw- a ginger she-cat

Seedpaw- very pale ginger she-cat

Lillypaw- a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits)**

Sorreltail- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Briarlight- Dark brown she-cat ( mother of silverkit a metallic silver colored fur, with fire red eyes, and cheetakit a ginger she-cat with black spots)

Dovewing- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes (mother of Moonkit a light silver she-kit, with blue eyes with silver streaks, Lakekit a dark brown she-cat with amber eyes, and Graykit a pale gray tabby tom with darker gray spots)

**Elders**

Purdy- plump tabby former loner with gray muzzle

Daisy- cream long-furred cat from horse place

Graystripe- long- haired gray tom

Dustpelt- dark brown tabby tom

Sandstorm- pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

Cloudtail- long-haired white tom with blue eyes

Brightheart- white she-cat with ginger patches

Millie- striped gray tabby with blue eyes

**Shadowclan**

**Leader:** Rowanstar- ginger tom

**Deputy:** Smokefoot- Black tom

**Medicane cat:** Littlecloud- very small tabby tom

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without new kits)**

Oakfur- small brown tom

Toadfoot- dark brown tom

Applefur- mottled brown she-cat

Crowfrost- black and white tom

Olivenose- tortoiseshell she-cat

Owlclaw- light brown tabby tom

Shrewfoot- gray she-cat with black feet

Scorchfur- dark gray tom

Redwillow- mottled brown and ginger tom

Tigerheart- dark brown tabby tom

Dawnpelt- cream fur she-cat

Pinenose- black she-cat

Starlingwing- ginger tom

**Queens**

Kinkfur- tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

Ivytail- black, white and tortoiseshell she-cat (mother of shadowkit a black tom, and flamekit aginger tom with green eyes

**Elders**

Cedarheart- dark gray tom

Ratscar- brown tom with long scar across his back

Snowbird- pure white she-cat

**Windclan**

**Leader:** Ashstar- gray she-cat

**Deputy:** Crowfeather- dark gray tom

**Medicane cat**: Kestrelflight- mottled gray tom

**Warriors: (toms and she-cats without new kits)**

Whiskerflight- light brown tom

Whitetail- small white she-cat

Weaselfur- ginger tom with white paws

Harespring- brown and white tom

Leaftail- dark tabby tom, amber eyes

Emberfoot- gray tom with dark paws

Swallowtail- dark gray tabby tom

Sunstrike- tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Elders**

Heathertail- light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgewhisker- light brown tabby she-cat

Gorsetail- very pale gray and white tom with blue eyes

**Riverclan**

**Leader: **Miststar

**Deputy:** Reedwhisker

**Medicane cat:** Willowshine

**Warriors:**

Minnowtail- dark gray she-cat

Mossyfoot- brown and white she-cat

Trouttoung- pale gray tabby she-cat

Rushwhisker- light brown tabby tom

Beetlewhisker- brown and white tabby tom

Petalfur- gray and white she-cat

Grasspelt- light brown tom

**Queens**

Mosspelt- tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes (poppykit a black she-cat)

**Elders**

Mintfur- light gray tabby tom

Icewing- white she-cat with blue eyes

Robinwing- tortoiseshell and white tom

when silverkit becomes a warrior, she must follow her prophecy and save the clans. his sister willgo downa twistedpath on the edge of good and evil if her path tilts one way her life will change. on the way they meet friends, and enemys. they must save amny lives, but take some too.


	2. notice

I will be continueing all my dstoryies but I would love to have more ideas on it


End file.
